


Happy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [207]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in love in a park.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [207]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyassmurdererwall (smartalli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/gifts).



> Alli asked for A1: Bumping shoulders together, B12: Park, and C11: No reason at all, from the [prompt generator](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/627376979905249280) I posted yesterday. This turned out very short, so I decided to make it a drabble. I hope you like it!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/627458708341948416))

Derek looked relaxed, where they were sitting on a picnic blanket in the park. Happy and relaxed. It was a good look on him.

He looked at Stiles, then bumped their shoulders together, smiling, and Stiles raised his eyebrows. Derek just shrugged though, so Stiles bumped right back, a little more forcefully, and Derek grinned as he let his body sway.

Taking Stiles’ hand, Derek laid back on the blanket, so Stiles leaned down to press a soft kiss to his cheek, to his dimple, before the pack would get there and calm would be a thing of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
